1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of interactive, unattended service architecture, and more particularly, to performing purchases with and conversions of non-negotiable credits earned from a game of chance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entities often reward consumers for utilizing their services with entertainment credits. These non-negotiable credits can often be applied towards products and/or services provided by a granting entity or its affiliates. The entity offering the reward can be a gambling institution and the entertainment credits can be earnings from wagers while playing a game of chance. Entertainment credits can have no value outside the gambling institution and cannot be used for purchases outside the casino. Thus, to perform purchases at venues independent of the casino with earnings, frequently patrons are required to “cash out” to change entertainment credits (e.g., casino tokens) earned from the game of chance to currency (e.g., paper money).
Many problems are inherent to the current techniques for the redemption (i.e., “cash out”) of entity provided credits. One such problem is the high level of manpower necessary during the cash out and conversion process. Manpower is arguably the highest operation cost associated with any enterprise and business cost saving measures routinely begin with personnel cutbacks and subsequent automation, which can be evidence by the brokered rise of kiosks.
Another drawback of the traditional cash out procedure can be security related (i.e., it facilitates theft). Moreover, patrons of a venue may often prefer to conduct transactions utilizing a self-service kiosk rather than wait in long lines for human assistance. One area immature in automation technology is where earnings from games of chance occur.